Love at first sight
by anirahtaC
Summary: What if Jacob had a little sister? What if someone in the pack finds a interest in her? And why are the Cullens so enchanted by her? During Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the outhers is mine.**

**First day of love..**

Melanie´s POV:

I woke up with a ''grumph'' because someone (IDIOT) had sat the alarm clock in my ear. I heard my sister Rebecca call:

'' Mel, if you don´t get down now i will send up Daniel. ''

'' I´m up! '' I yelled, you were in so much truouble if it was Daniel who woke you up, last time he woke me up he poured cold water on me. Ugh, awful thought..

I walked to my bathroom and started to brush my teeth, I took a look in the mirror and sigh. My hair was brown, but not ordinary brown, I got different shade of brown in it and to complete that I got red and black shades in it to. My eyes are a mixed of green, brown and blue, and I am the only one in this family who has that, exept mom, but she is not here.. I have always been slender, but in a soft way. And now I, Melanie Anne Black, fifteen, is going to live with my father and brother and it aint gonna be pretty.

I walked down to my sister and her family, they all looked very sad and I understood. I have lived here since mum died, and I was only four when that happend. I have cloudy memories of her, but I know that she was the best mother in the world.

My sister practical rasied me, my father were no use when mum died, and I understand. I don´t blame anyone, maybe my self..

'' MEL! ''

'' Wh-at? '' Everyone looked worried.

'' Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts but here I am! '' I faked my expression, I know they didn´t bought it, but they let i be. We ate under silence and I started to get nervous, what if dad didn´t like me? what if he didn´t wanted me there? what if..

'' OUCH, what was that?! '' My head hurt, Daniel started to whistle. Daniel was my best friend and he always knew how to cheer me up.

'' Daniel James Watson you are so going to pay! '' I ran after him and he fell, I started to tickle him and he laughed so hard that tears was falling down his cheek.

'' I am gonna miss you Mel.. '' I stopped and hugged him, my tears were now also falling, I heard Rebbecas son say:

'' I want a hug to! '' I laughed and opened my arms so Will could get a hug.

When we stopped hugging each other I saw Rebeccas husband, Kyle, stand beside my bags and looked at me with a sad smile on his lips. He loved me like a daughter, and in a way I was that to his family. He knew how much his son loved me, and he also knew that Daniel was in pain.

Daniel´s POV:

Melanie never felt like a friend to me, maybe because I have a crush on her. She was the most beautiful in this world and now she was going to leave me, I colden´t to a thing, I just hugged her and hoped that she would be okey. I knew she didn´t think me in that way, I was fourteen, one year younger than her, but it was pure love.

And I wanted to show her that I was not that little boy anymore. I saw how she started to walk to the car. I called her and she turned around. Her eyes were red of tears. I ran to her and stopped in front of here. I caress her cheek and leaned closer and kissed her. I wasn´t like in the movies, my lips barly touched hers and i pulled away. She touched her lips and looked at me, she smiled and open the car door. I don´t know how long I stood there, looking at the missing car and longing after my love.


	2. Chapter 2

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the outhers is mine.**

**Wonders of nature..**

Melanie´s POV:

I can´t get it, he kissed me! Daniel.. I touched my lips, could this be for real? OH MY LORD, DANIEL WATSON KISSED ME.. Wait, did I enjoy it? I think so, but do I even have feelings for him? Of course you have, and by the way you are smiling like you are insane.. I stopped, ouch my cheeks hurt. If anyone could read my mind, boy that would be awkward. I talk more to myself than I talk to others. I sigh and looked out of the window. Kyle´s car stood still, and I realized that we were at the airport. I was sweating like a maniac and my mind started to wander away from the real world. I came back when I heard Kyle cough.

'' Don´t be nervous Mel, it is going to be just fine. '' He was trying to sound brave, for the both of us, but I didn´t miss the concern in his eyes.

I nodded, that was the best thing to do at a moment like this.

Don´t cry Mel, don´t cry.. But soon I felt the tears running down my cheeks.

Kyle gave me another hug and put his hands on my shoulders leeding me through the airport. We checked in my bags, yes just my bags. This was the first time I actually would going by myself. My hands started to shake, and stupid tears was escaping. Five hours later I was in Seattle and one hour later I was in Port Angeles.

I streched my legs after the long ride and the nervousness hit me like a tidal wave.

Apparently a police named Charlie would pick me up, wow I feel so honored.

I saw a dude, probably Charlie, holding a board thats said '' MELANIE '' I laughed and he looked my way. He smiled at me and I got in the car. This could be a killer, what would I know, but I just smiled and answered the questions.

Apparently he got a daughter, Bella, she sounded nice and after a while the car was in pleasant silence. I looked out the window, and got a reality check, everything was so green.. Suddenly I feel the car stop, I see a old man on the porch.

Charlie cough and do a weird movement with his hands. I looked at him and gave him my '' WTF? '' He just shock his head and muttered something about todays youth. I step out off the car, because he really pissed me off and my hands started to shake, I took a huge breath and for the first time I looked at my dad. He lookes so much older, okey it was a long time since I´ve seen him. But this, it was almost scary. My moms.. death had him troubled still, I could see it in his eyes.

'' Melanie.. '' I heard his voice, and someting happened inside me, my tears are now falling and I throw my arms around his neck.

'' Sch.. honey, you are home now. '' He mumble it over and over again. Soon my tears stops and I look into his brown eyes, he gasp when his eyes looked into mine. Dang, I got mums eyes, will he ever look at me again? He hug me again, and I hear someone cough, I turn around and I see Charlie, standing there, he don´t want to be rude, but he feels like he is a intruder. He give me a small wave and jumped in his car again. And then he was gone.

Billy´s POV:

My little girl is upset and it is because of me. I feel like a asshole.. She turns around and I gasp every time I look at those eyes, she is almost a copy of her mum, just as smart and just as beautiful. I am proud over my girl. But where the heck is Jacob? He should come and greet his little sister, she looks at the house and frown. Psh, I probably should do it as well, the house was in terrible state.

'' Melanie, come in so you don´t catch a cold. '' She laughed and took her bags and walked in. I follow her and I hear her scream.

Melanie´s POV:

'' JACOB PUT ME DOWN. '' I tried to sound harsh, but I just coulden´t stop laughing.

'' OH MEL, I missed you so much! We are going to have so much fun. ''

Dad is sitting there and just looking at us, he looks amused.

'' Jacob, it was a long time I saw you smile like this. '' Jake stops spinning me and put me down. What is wrong? Is he hurt? My feelings are mixed, but the biggest of them all is concern about my brother.

'' What is it Jacob? '' He looked at me, and then he sat down on the couch. He was patting the place next to him. I sat down as well and waited on the explanation. He sigh.

'' It all started with a girl.. ''


	3. Chapter 3

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the outhers is mine.**

**The story about a broken heart.**

Melanie´s POV:

I watched my brother replay the whole scenario, how he met this girl named Bella and fell in love with her. But the problem was that she already had a boyfriend, named Edward. And now, after a lot of drama, they decided that they will get married. I didn´t get it, I mean come on! How can she use my brother on that way? When I thought about it my hands started to shake and my dad and brother gave me a worried look.

I took a huge breath, and it stopped. My dad said that we would go to a bonfire tonight and suddenly Jake drops the bomb, Bella would be there. Together with my brother..

That stupid.. not even in my thoughts I can swear like a sailor, pathetic.

I got up to my room to change clothes, when I was ready I came downstairs to see my father, alone.

'' Where is Jake? '' My dad looked at me and I sigh.

'' He is with Bella, right? ''

'' Yeah.. '' He didn´t sound so very happy about it either, hah that make us two!

My hands started to shake again, and I become a bit scared. What happend?

I took a slow breath and it stopped. My dad looked at me and I saw sorrow in his eyes. I gave him a hug and took him to the bonfire. Everyone was very nice, but then I saw my brother, he had a petite girl under his arm. It must be Bella.

Okey, I was pissed. He had a huge smile on his face, but then he looked at me. He became serious, and that hurt. My tremble in my hands got worse, and I was seeing red. Suddenly a pain I never felt before went through my body, I was screaming and didn´t notice when Sam (I think) pulled me to the woods, hey what a party killer I was. I remembered Bellas face and I wasen´t standing on my feet anymore, I was standing on paws. I freaked out, I mean who woulden´t?

I heard voices in my head, telling me to calm down.

_Who are you to telling ME to calm down?! _I thought.

_Oh, a fiesty one.. _I could here his smirk and I attackted him.

_Stop!_

Suddenly I coulden´t move, what the hell? I tried to stand up but my.. paws just staid down. Then I heard my brothers voice telling me to be calm but then a picture of Bella came to my mind and I began to growl. I took deep breaths and the anger I felt before began to disappear. I think the dude who said stop release that, because I could walk again.

_Are you calm now?_ I just nodded.

Then the strangest thing happend, the dude, apparantly the alpha, told me that we are werewolfs, and we protect people from the cold ones, vampire. And I felt like a total traitor because I have a lot of books at home, involving vampires. The guys laughed. Then I saw a woman with three scars across her left side of her face come and I saw picture of her and Sam, the alpha dude in his mind, not the most plesant sight, but she seems nice. She gave me som clothes, becuase you are apparently naked when you phase back.. What a shock, first vampires and now this! Why cruel world, why?!

**Okey, I don´t think anybody reads this story, but if it is I apologize, school just started and I am stressed. And also, I am sorry about the short chapters, I will be better, that´s a promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the outhers is mine.**

**When the world is spinning.**

Melanie´s POV:

I put my clothes on and looked at my fellow werewolf friends? That´s when the world stopped, I saw the most gorgeous guy I ever seen before. He had almost shaggy brown hair, probably in need of a haircut. His eyes were a mix of green and brown and his body, OH MY LORD, I licked my lips just the sight of it. That´s when I saw that he stared at me as well, my heart was pounding faster and faster, and the people in China could probably hear it. He had a faint blush across his beutiful cheeks and then I heard the growl.

Jacob´s POV:

I coulden´t believe it, that little bastard imprinted on my sister, I didn´t exactly think when I attacked him, but what I didn´t expect was that my sister would defend him. She stood in front of him and he looked so.. happy? I am gonna smash that stupid grin out of his face! Mel throw her self at me and I hit a tree, she growled at me and I took a step forward, soon I heard Sam´s voice, telling us to stop with his alpha-voice. I phased back and put some clothes on. I looked at me sister and she didn´t looked happy.

Melanie´s POV:

What the fuck? How dare he attack Seth? My mind was going crazy, I phased back and saw him looking at me. I was so going to break his nose, but I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. There was he, my everything, my Seth. He smiled down at me and I felt .. whole? I wanted to trow my arms around his neck and kiss him, but I didn´t.. it would have been awkward.. but lovely.

'' Mel, jeesh I am sorry. I didn´t know what happend, it just did. '' My brother looked like he was in pain, and I should be angry but I coulden´t. Damn, I was to nice.

'' You shoulden´t say it to me, you should say storry to Seth. '' MOHA, Jacob wasen´t the person who said sorry to anyone, I shall destroy his manhood!

I remember when I was young, and the few times I was with him and dad, we played football and he made me trip, with purpose, and dad even saw him but he coulden´t say '' I am sorry. '' I looked at him, and giving him '' The look. ''

'' Okey, okey. Seth I am sorry. '' I think the world just froze there, did Jake actually say sorry, okey he did. Halleluja! Seth the wonderful, most beutiful guy said it was no biggy, oh.. I think I drooled a bit.

Anyway, I said me goodbyes to Seth, which hurt by the way and walked home with Jake. When we got there dad was asleep.

'' Jake, do you want something to eat? '' He just nodded. I think he still was ashamed. I didn´t care anymore, I was just glad that nobody got hurt. I took the leftovers from yesterday and put then in the microwave. Mm, pizza.

'' Jake we need to talk, and I have questions. ''

'' Of course. '' He sounded so confident, and I sounded like a baby.

We ate in silence and I stared to become paranoid, would I never get away from this town? Surely they could not keep me here forever? But then I thought about Seth, he had his whole life her, I was so selfish. Jake cleared his throat and I was brought back to the real world.

'' Jake, when did you find out? Where you scared? Do vampire exist? Have you met one? Have you fought one..? ''

'' Stop, calm down Mel. I will answer you questions, but calm down. '' He chuckled but I coulden´t calm down, my life was not normal, I was not normal anymore.

'' I found out some time ago and yes I was scared. My whole life changed and so did I. Vampire do exist and even if I don´t like this, they can be good or bad. I have met a family of vampires, the Cullens. You will met them soon. And yes, I have fought vampires, and as your brother I hope you never will, but as your pack member, be prepered. '' I inhaled, I didn´t realize that I wasen´t even breathing.

My head was spinning and I had a weird feeling in my stomach.

'' Jake, I am going to bed. '' He looked at me, he looked worried. But he shoulden´t be, this was my destiny, I was made for this and I just needed to adjust.


	5. Chapter 5

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the outhers is mine.**

**Another way of life.**

Melanie´s POV:

It has gone a week since I found out that I was a .. werewolf and I am pretty calm, I don´t freak out.. much. Everything was also pretty calm around here, but then it happend. I was sitting in Emily´s kitchen, eating and doing my thing, make her laugh. I really like her, I know what happend with her face and I know what happend with Leah, and sometimes it´s really hard to not hate Emily and Sam, but I manage.

Anyway, I sat there and suddenly I heard THE HOWL, which menas something really bad is about to happend, or are happening. My thoughts went to my brother and Seth, please, please let them be alright. Emily looked at me, she was worried, as always. She gave me a quick hug and then I ran out of the door. I phased and heard the outhers thoughts, they were chaotics.

_What is happening? Is someone hurt? _Someone sigh and I knew it was Paul, he thought that i cared to much, _asshole._

_I heard that. _I lauged, _of course you did Paulie_. He was just about to say something, when I heard Sams strong voice.

_Enough. You all know what you´re here for, the Cullens has asked for help. And I think it is our duty to help them. _I think he waited for our response and soon I heard every single one come with reasons not to help them. I was starting to get angry.

_Stop being cowards, like Sam said it is our dutys to help them. You all know that a big coven of newborns are coming and you think they will fix that, but you are wrong. And what happend if someones imprints gets hurt? Not so tough now, huh? Stop being so smallminded and grow som balls! _(Okey, I admit. I am not the biggest Bella-fan, but the Cullens are vampire, and that means they are cool.)

My voice was strong, almost alpha like, but I didn´t care. I coulden´t believe that the pack was so.. idiotic.

_I agree. _Of course I knew who said that, it was Seth. My love. Soon I heard '' aw '' from the guys and if I wasen´t a wolf I would be red as a tomato.

After a while everyone decided that they would help to destroy the newborns, like Paul put it. That night I coulden´t sleep, I thought about tomorrow when we would meet the Cullens, I was actually a bit anxious. But I knew what I nedded to do, I left my house and headed to my secret place, Seths house. His window was open and I saw his profil in the night. He probably smelled me because I could see that he smiled.

'' What are you doing here? '' I laughed, he sounded almost nervous.

'' Coulden´t sleep, and this might sound stalkerish but this is my secret haven. '' I blushed, but I liked being honest with him. Even if that means that I would make a complete fool out of myself!

Seth´s POV:

I´ve asked myself a couple of times why me, why did my father die? Why did I become a werewolf? Why did I imprint? But then I think on Mel and my heart starts to pounding really hard. She is my life, but why can´t I show her my real emotions?

'' Fuck, this doesen´t work. '' I sat up in my bed, went to the window. I opended it and smelled the beutiful smell of Melanie. Cherries and forest. She is standing outside my window and I almost think she is going to scream Rapunzel, Rapunzel, but she doesen´t. Suddenly I felt nervous, I was fidgiting and sweating.

'' What are you doing here? '' She laughs, oh the beautiful sound of her laugh.

'' Coulden´t sleep, and this might sound stalkerish but this is my secret haven. ''

She blushed, it is the most beautiful thing I ever seen in my life. I love her.. did I just? Yeah, I did love her. I felt almost proud, I´ve been hiding my real emotions behind a smile all this years, but this was something new. This was love.

'' Can I come up? '' I looked down to her, and all I could do was to nod. I knew she could see it.

'' Stand back. '' I took some steps back and soon I felt her in my arms.

She looked up and I felt her breath on my face. She was so beutiful, her arms was now around my shoulders. Her lips so close to mine, and finally I felt them. The kiss was soft and after I pulled away I saw the the beutiful smile on her. Next kiss was more urgent, it was like air to me, I coulden´t get enough. I felt the bed below us and before it got to far I pulled away yet again. It was almost painful.

'' Thanks. '' I heard her whisper, she snuggled into my side and soon she was aslepp. I listened to her heartbeat and the last thought I had was '' I am home. ''

**Again, I am really sorry about the loooooong waiting. It´s alot in school right now and my mind is almost emty of new ideas to this story. Hehe, sorry but I will shape up, and I think I said that before too, anyway.. longer chapters as well. SE YA! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the outhers is mine.**

Melanie´s POV:

I woke up and felt arms around me, that was when I remember how I went to Seth yesterday, and we .. kissed.. I shuddered at the thought and I felt Seth move.

I smiled at the memory and slowly untangled me from him. The results was that I was now sitting on the floor. Lucky me that Seth was a heavy sleeper.

My first thought was '' jeesh Seth look so peaceful when he sleeps. ''

My second thought was that if Jake knew I spend the night here, he would go bananas on me.. I left a note to Seth, and the first that came to my mind when I was writing it was something like this:

'' Dear Seth!! This is me, Mel, (DAH!) I just wanted to say how this night meant the world to me... '' and then I stopped, it sounded like we slept together, which was not the case here, obviously.. not that I would mind..

Damn, I think I just drooled, i scowled at myself. What a perv..

Instead I wrote that I was home, or should I act all mysterious?

I mentally slapped myself for acting like this, why coulden´t I be myself? I didn´t wanted to be like those girls, girls who coulden´t be away from their boyfriends? Wait, was Seth my boyfriend? That thought made me giggle, and I never giggle! Damn, this boy is driving me mad.. I decided to write that I was home, and that we could see each other later, in that way he would have time to miss me. '' Weird, evil laugh '' I am so strange..

I jumped out of the window and headed home, lucky me I didn´t close the window last night so I could go in without seeing Jake. I opened my bedroom door, so I could go to the bathroom and who stood there? Yeah, we have a winner. My dear brother, and he didn´t look happy..

Jacob´s POV:

I can´t believe that my baby sister snuck out, and to see him. I wasen´t angry I was pissed, how dare she? In my house? Okey, technically my dads house, but whatever.. I cursed under my breath and I started to shake, okey Jake this is not the time to go wolf! I stood outside her door and it opens. I should be furious at her for sneaking out, but when I see the happy look on her face I can´t stop thinking that maybe Seth was good for her. And who am I to tell her what to do? We haven´t even lived together that far, I am the worst brother in the world. The best thing I could come up with was to hug her.

'' Just be careful.. '' She looked confused and I didn´t blame her, even I was confused but I just wanted her to be happy, and if she was it whis him, I coulden´t stop her. I gave her a quick smile than I walked in to my room. But not before I heard what she said: '' I love you Jake. '' My heart got all big and mushy, and for a second I forgot Bella and I was only Mel´s brother. But when I closed the door to my room, the reality hit me like a wave and I started to think if this was all worth it?

Melanie´s Pov:

Yes I was confused, yes it was weird and yes I didn´t care. That´s true, I didn´t care. My only concern was how Jake would react when he saw me with Seth, because what would happend. The night we shared had changed everything. And to the better. I took a shower and got dressed, it was early in the morning and I didn´t except that someone would be up. But here he was, my dad.

'' Hey honey. '' His smiled light up the room and I flung threw myself in his arm. I was daddy´s girl and I always would be. My thoughts began to wander, and before I could react tears were falling down my cheeks. I missed mom..


	7. Chapter 7

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the others is mine.**

Melanie´s POV:

Today was the day I was meeting the Cullens, today I am loosing my Cullen virginity!

Thank god that nobody will be reading my mind today, yes I was excited. I mean this was my very first meeting with vampires. I knew that my instincs probably would tell me to attack them, but I must restrain myself. The guys always tells me how good my self control is, just like my brother. I am definitly not like Paul, he goes wolf on regarly bases. If someone took the last cup cake, yeah you are dead. But not me, Sam has showed me the way they patrol and I enjoy it. I don´t know why, maybe it is beacuse I love the speed or how my fur is in the wind. But I just feel free, and I haven´t felt like that in ages. In Hawaii I always felt trapped, but now I know how freedom really feels like. And I love it.

I made my way to Emily and Sam´s house, we were going to meet there and then we head of to the meadow there the Cullens would meet us. I opened the door to their house and saw my brother sitting on the couch with Embry, Quil and .. Seth. His head turned to were I stood and a beautiful smile was now on his lips. I coulden´t believe that I was the reason.. Jake looked up and sighed. I know where this was going, but

nothing.. he just smiled at me and talked to Embry and Quil again. Seth made his way to me and if it was possible my smile grew. He was now standing in front of me, he leaned down as I leaned up and the soon our lips connected I knew I was complete. Unfortunatly we both knew we weren´t alone. I stared in his eyes, and saw pure love. I think my eyes were just like his, beacuse he had that imprint smile.

'' Sorry to interrup this little love fest, but we actually have a work to do. '' Sam said. I turned around and saw our alpha with a amused smile on his lips. Soon we made our way to the meadow as wolf, my mind was going crazy.

_Don´t worry Mel, nobody is going to hurt you. I will make sure of that. _Seth´s voice calmed my nevers, but I could still feel the thoughts back in my head.

_Yeah, Mel. Don´t worry, we got your back. _Jake said.

_It´s not me I´m worrying about, it´s about if I not can control myself. You guys, this is my first meeting with vampires.. I feel a bit unsure._

_Melanie if you acutally would lose your control, even if I doubt it, we will help you get it back. Right boys? _Sam ressured me. And soon I heard the rest of the pack´s yes.

I felt relaxed, and I knew that my family would look after me.

_You got that right. _Jake said, I could almost see his grin.

Suddenly I smelt them, and I was ready to attack. But then I remember, they where not my enemy. My brothers was tense, and stood infront of me the whole meeting. Now I could see the vampires and what a sight. One of them turned his head to my direction, I knew he could see me and I felt myself being watched. I snarled at him and he only smiled.

_Mel, easy. _Seth said.

_I know, I know.. _Stupid bloodsucking vampire.. My brothers laughed at me.

It was almost in slow motion, but I swear that the vampire was starting to move towards me, and I was not the only one who noticed. The other stopped their plan-making and looked just as confused as I felt.

'' Edward.. '' The blonde leader said. But he didn´t stop, I knew that my brothers would kill him if he tried anything, but I was actually curious. In the back of my head I heard the others but I kept looking in his eyes and hey, maybe I was dazed, but it was something intriguing about him, except the vampire part of course.

'' I can´t hear her.. '' It was almost a whisper, but everyone heard him. His velvet voice was smooth and gave me the shills.. something was wrong with me.

But his comment woke the blonde leader up..

'' Really, just like Bella? ''

'' Yeah, just like Bella. And she doesen´t smell like the others either.. ''

I don´t? Okey, now when he brought it up.. he didn´t smell the sick, sweet smell like the other vampires in the meadow.

_What do you mean? _Now I remember that we wasen´t alone, I shook my head and looked back at my pack. They all looked confused, except two faces. Seth and Jake.

Jake looked down right pissed, but Seth.. he looked sad. I backed away from the vampire that had me enchanted and stood beside Seth. He looked at me, and I gave him a lick. He grinned at me, and then we heard the growl. We looked back at the vampires and saw that the one that was named Edward was now walking very fast away from us with his human clinging on his arm.

That was strange..

**Okey, hey again. Hmf.. I suck at this, huh? Ehm.. I think I will change a bit in this story.. and yes Eddie is jealous.. why I can´t tell you.. because I don´t even know myself, so hah on you guys. Appreciate that people are taking time to actually reads this story, I feel a bit proud hee..hee.. Buy hey.. se ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the others is mine.**

Seth´s POV:

Yes I was nervous, but not for me, but for Mel. This was her first meeting with vampires and I didn´t want her to get hurt. Currently I was sitting on the couch with Jake, Embry and Quil. And what suprised me the most was how calm Jake was with me being Mel´s boyfriend. Even if boyfriend didn´t sound right, soulmate. Yes, I like that.

So where was I? Oh, I was surprised about Jakes reaction. But he just mumbled something about make her happy. Which he didn´t need to say twice. Then SHE came through the door. I turned my head around to meet her eyes and I saw that she had the most beautiful smile and I know it was because of me. Yes, butterflies in my stomach.

Yes, sweaty hands. Yes, I was in love. I walked up to her, everything seemed to go in slow motion. I just needed to feel her, touch her to see if she was for real.

I felt her arms around my neck and I lifted her up so we were the same height. The look she had in her eyes was pure love, my heart pounded faster, and faster. And finally I felt her lips on mine, her tongue wrestling with mine.. and wait was that Sam?

Of course it was him, always ruining a moment. She took my hand and we where on our way to the meadow. I could feel how tense she actually was, I just wanted her to feel safe.

_Don´t worry Mel, nobody is going to hurt you. I will make sure of that. _

She thought that my voice calmed her nerves, in my head I did a happy dance which gave Paul more reasons to laugh his as off.

_Yeah, Mel. Don´t worry, we got your back. _Jake said.

_It´s not me I´m worrying about, it´s about if I not can control myself. You guys this is my first meeting with vampires.. I feel a bit unsure._

I pained me to hear her so broken.

_Melanie if yoy actually would lose your control, even if I doubt it, we will help you get it back. Right boys? _Sam ressured her. And everyone in the pack answered yes.

We all were informed about the Cullens, espesially them with a speciell gift. And we all knew who Edward was and now he was staring at Mel. She snarled at him and he only smiled back.

_Mel, easy. _

_I know, I know.. _

Suddenly Edward started to move towards her, it got everyones attention and the plan-making stopped. I was ready to attack, but a command from Sam got me to stay.

'' I can´t hear her.. '' We all heard it, and I thought about hundred ways of killing that bastard slowly. Carlisle looked up.

'' Really just like Bella? ''

'' Yeah, just like Bella. And she doesen´t smell like the others either.. ''

Huh? He actually smelled worst of them all, I thought..

She thought that he didn´t smell bad either.

_What do you mean? _Sam asked. And it was like she came back to the reality, she shook her head and backed away from Edward. I looked at her and whined. Then she gave me a lick, I grinned at her and nuzzled my head in her fur. Them we heard the growl, Edward was now walking away fast with Bella on his arm.

Good, my head practically screamed. The meeting continue, and I never left Mel´s side again. We left the meeting with our heads held high, maybe we could get along with the vampires after all.

_Seth you know that´s not possible. They are our enemy, always will be. _Sam said.

I nodded, didn´t want to fight tonight. I phased back and put my clothes on. When I walked out the woods I saw Mel, she just pulled down her shirt. But that was enough for me, that little skin of hers took the wolf out of me. I walked up to her and she turned around..

'' Set..'' I stopped her sentence with my lips, she seemed shocked at first. But soon I felt her hands on my shoulders. I pushed her up a tree and I felt her legs around me. I knew if I didn´t stop now I might do a huge mistake. I didn´t want to rush my Mel into something she wasen´t ready to. I broke free and we both breathed hard. She looked at me with a smile that could light a whole room and I was pretty sure mine was matching hers. She took a step closer to me, so close I could feel her skin underneth her t-shirt.

She stood on her tiptoes and leaned closer, I could feel her warm breath in my hear.

'' I love you. ''

Three simple words, and my world stopped spinning.

**I´m not sure what will happend to Eddie, need to figure that out. I think this is a good writing-time for me.. a lot of idead is in my head.. just need to clear the air, Bella and Edward will stick together through this story.. but on a bit bumpy road.. because of Mel. I will not reveal any more, because I don´t know.. Hmf.. Yeah, SEE YA!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the others is mine.**

Mel´s POV:

I just said it, I said I love you to Seth. I wasen´t even planning to tell him this soon, it just slipped out. But when I saw the huge smile of his I think I did the right telling him. But he didn´t say it back..

He fallowed me to my house and I was unsure if I should invite him in, but he beat me before I even could form a sentence.

'' Mel, I think I should go home.. '' I nodded and he kissed me on my forehead and then he turned away and walked to the forest. Wait, did he just kiss me on the forehead?

'' Seth, wait! '' He stopped and I ran to him.

'' Have I done anything? If you don´t love me.. '' Before I could finish the sentence I was pressed against a three with Seth´s face so close that I could smell his breath.. He was shaking.

'' Don´t ever say that again, Mel I love you so much.. '' A stupid smile was forming on my lips.

'' But we haven´t even gone on our first date.. I don´t want to rush you in to things.. ''

There I laughed, because it was ridiculous. He looked up, looking all cute and confused that I just had to kiss him. He was like a drug to me.. **(- Hah, Eddie darling)**

I opened my mouth and felt his tongue againts mine, I shivered when I felt his hands underneth my shirt. He pulled away and I coulden´t help to whine. He looked amused and a small chuckled escaped his lips.

'' Please, Mel.. don´t distract me. Do you want to go out with me.. after the battle? ''

I smiled, sure I was a little disappointed that I had to wait after the battle but I understood him. If one of us didn´t make it.. I shuddered at the thought.

He looked down at me and I nodded once again.

'' Yeah, Seth. I would love to. '' He smiled and hugged me, hard. When he let go of me I felt the emptiness in my stomach and I knew that I coulden´t sleep alone tonight.

'' Please stay with me. '' I could see that he was debating with himself.

'' Okey, I stay. But if Jake kills me, it´s your fault. '' I smirked and hugged him tight.

'' Yes, this will be soooo fun. We can stay up late, painting our toenails and make out.. ''

He laughed out loud and putted his arm around my shoulders and we made our way to the door.

Seth´s POV:

I threw myself on her bed and she laughed at me, thankfully we had not seen Jake yet.

'' Come here.. '' I whispered and I knew she could hear me. She walked slowly towards the bed and my hands were longing to touch her skin. Soon I felt her body against mine and her lips. Suddenly she pulled away and a whine escaped my lipes, she shook her head and pulled off her shirt. My hands caressed her bare back and I felt the bra in my hands. My mind coulden´t take this anymore, I knew if I didn´t stop now I woulden´t do it later.

'' Maybe we should wait? '' She nodded against my bare chest and soon I heard her breath slowing down and she was asleep. I considered the idea of staying here, in her bed. But if Jake found out I would be in deep shit. I pulled away from her, even if it hurt. If someone saw me right now they would probably think I was some kind of stalker because I Seth Clearwater was now standing beside my girlfriends bed and stared at her. She was just that beautiful.. wait was she my girlfriend? Sure, I wished that. But we haven´t even had THE TALK. My palms started to sweat and I knew I coulden´t wake her up now. She needed her sleep as would I. I jumped out the window and landed on the grass with a small thump. I looked around to see if anyone has seen the large guy jumping from a window but nothing.. thats when I smelled it. The smell of leech, but not just any leech. Edward.

**So I am pretty sure that I will just write short chapters, because I really tried to make them longer but then it just turns into rubbish and nobody wants to read that. So I am in a new era and the short chapters are the leaders.. or something like that. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the others is mine.**

Seth´s POV:

Edward, what is he doing here? When I saw his reaction on the field.. towards Mel.. I saw red. Why was he doing this? I know that he could read my mind, but he just had that stupid smirk on his face.

'' Seth, I am not here to take your Melanie.. '' he said.

'' You coulden´t, even if you tried. '' He laughed.

'' Don´t tempt me.. '' Was this for real? Was he threating me? He shook his head.

'' No Seth, as I was saying.. I am not here to take her away from you. I know how powerful the imprint bond can be. I am just curious thats all. ''

'' Why did you get all mad at the field then? '' I glared at him, and he simply smiled back.

'' That, I can not explain. She smell different, as do I to her. Maybe in some century we could have been husband and wife. '' I growled, and the shaking got worse.

'' Never, not in a millon years. What about Bella then? ''

'' What about Bella, this is Melanie we are talking about. I just want to find out what is going on in your girlfriends mind, okey Seth? '' How could he even ask that? Like she was some kind of experiment.

'' No it´s not at all okey, not at all. And I would prefer that you would leave.. now. '' He nodded, and it seemed that he understood my message clearly. '' Certainly Seth, I will leave. But I think that my presence in your girlfriends life will make quite an impact. So long, Seth. ''

Melanie´s POV:

I woke up with a headache, like something has been trying to get inside my head. When I got downstairs I saw my brother and dad discussing something at the dining table. Something serious.

'' Mel, we don´t have time for this. Lets go. '' He sounded scared.. wait.. my brother scared? Not in a billion years I thought that I got to see that. But here he was, in his most vulnerable state. I quickly got dressed and then we headed to Emily. There we ate, and started to talk strategy. We knew that Alice could see the exact time the newborns would attack, but we needed to coordinate. I leaned back at Seth, and looked into his eyes. I saw love and sadness, I was sure that my was a reflection of his own. Sam and the other had decided that I, Brady and Collin would stay here and watch the imprints. When I saw Seth walk out that door, I had a sick feeling at the pit off my stomach. He turned around, locked eyes with me and said: '' I love you.. ''

**I am sooo sorry, but.. I don´t really have a good excuse, I´ve been at my fathers house and yes we have internet there.. but the wheater has been good and I needed a tan. Sorry once again. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the others is mine.**

Melanie´s POV:

Emily was in the kitchen, cooking because she was nervous. Kim and Rachel played with Claire and I were going mental. I just wanted to help, I know that I was new to this whole werewolf thing but I wasen´t that useless.. Then I felt it, the stabbing in my chest, the feeling that told me that my Seth was hurt. I almost fell off the chair, I stumbled out of the door just to run into Bradys chest.

'' Mel, stay here. '' It was an order, I could clearly hear it. But I didn´t care, Seth was hurt and somebody needed to pay. He could probably see the challenge in my eyes, beacuse he started to shake and we all know what that meant.

'' Brady, calm down. I .. promise to stay.. like a good little soilder, right? '' I flashed him a grin, and his shaking stopped but I knew that he didn´t believe me and he shoulden´t either. But the last thing our pack nedded was a fight between us. So I stayed put, like the dog I am.

A few houres later, we could hear them. They were carrying Jake, my brother. What the fuck? ''Is he ali..ve? '' I felt someones arms around me, and I knew it was Seth. I shook them off me and walked after Carlisle. He gave him some painkillers, and Jake was soon out cold. After a while he woke up, with me in his face.

'' Jeesh Mel.. '' He laughed, and probably expected me to join him. But I coulden´t feel a thing, except anger for those stupid bloodsucking vampires. '' Mel, are you okey? '' I gave him a ressuring smile, but I don´t think he saw it becuase he was staring at the door. When I turned around, guess who I saw? Correct, Bella Swan. The anger I felt before was getting worse, and I think Jake realized that because a second later Seth was pulling me out of the room. Soon I was standing on four paws instead of my legs and I started to run, I could hear Seth running behind me and it felt nice knowing that he always would be there for me.

Near midnight we started to run back home, when we smelt the disgusting smell of vampire. Not just one vampire, a group. Oh, just our luck.

**I am sorry, but I am lazy and my computer hasen´t been my best friend lately. All my files got deleted and the chapter I wrote before is now gone. Sorry, once again. I hope you will like this, and I will probably update my second story to. **


	12. Chapter 12

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the others is mine.**

_Teardrop - Massive attack._

Seth´s POV:

I stood beside Mel and snarled at the vampires in front of us. The leader (obviously) smiled a wicked smile and suddenly he threw himself at Mel, before I could react the two other vampires made sure that I knew that they didn´t forget me. But the rage I felt for the leader was to strong, he was hurting my imprint. One off the vampires hissed at something behind me, and I smelt him. I thanked him in my mind and hurried to my Mel.

The sight before me was not what I first thoughed, she was limping but she was also winning the fight. He cried out in agony when her teeth closed around his neck, her head turned and something about her eyes scared me. They were almost black.

Melanie´s POV:

I woke up with a light headache and when I stretched my leg I grimaced. It felt sore. Suddenly the door flung open and Seth stood there. My heart calmed down, and I soon I was in his arms. I inhaled his musky scent and I tried to pull him closer to me. After our little reunion I knew it was time to talk business.

'' Seth, are you okey? '' He nodded. Ok, first question check.

'' What happend to us? '' He opened his eyes and they were so sad, it felt like my heart broke just seeing them.

'' Don´t you remember? '' He sounded worried, and he shoulden´t be. Of course I remembered, it was just all a bit fuzzy..

'' Well, yeah. But I want to hear it from you.. '' That probably wasen´t the smartest move, but I really needed to know. He nodded once again.

'' I will tell you, just let me.. '' His shaking stopped, and I felt him breathe in and out.

'' They ambush us, the vampires and their leader attacked you.. '' He stopped midsentence and the shaking started again.

'' I coulden´t help you, the two vampires that where left attacked me and stopped me from running to you. It was awful.. '' I hugged him harder.

'' Then.. Edward Cullen came. He saved me, he.. saved me. '' Edward? Who..?

'' Bella´s guy? '' He nodded.

'' Why did he do that Seth? Why was he there? ''

'' I don´t know Mel, I don´t know..''

**I am seriously not proud over this chapter, I as yourself read a lot of fanfictions and many of my favourite authors has updated so I felt like I should to. So I sort of forced this chapter out, and that is a no no. I will try harder on next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the others is mine.**

Mel´s POV:

I haven´t told Seth this but my mind oftens drift to Edward Cullen. If someone in my pack knew about this they would probably never talk to me again. But I was just curious, it´s nothing wrong with that right? Right..? I sighed, the thing was that I didn´t understand his sudden interest in me. I had never met the guy before, and the most important thing was that he was a vampire and I was a werewolf. And I shoulden´t even care.

Jake was feeling better today, so was I. My brother was a fool, and I was starting to feel neutral towards Bella. Which was actually freaking me out. She didn´t visit him anymore, but I think I understood why. It was hard, for both of them.

I streched my legs, I had cleaned the whole house, dad was at Seth´s house and Jake was gone. I haden´t seen Seth in a while and I missed him, but he was probably out being the wolf he is. I yawned and got up, of course I knew what I was doing. I needed som answers and that fast. I took Jake´s bike and started to drive. Soon I saw the big, white house. I swallowed, yeah I was actually nervous. I knew what they where doing in there, they where planning The wedding. The wedding that made my brother run away, I wanted to feel anger towards Bella and Edward but I was happy for them. Something was seriously wrong with me. Before I could knock on the door, someone opened it. Bella. I smiled politly at her, and she answered with a confused frown.

'' Is everything alright? '' I asked, and she nodded her head. Probably to stunned to form sentences.

'' Yeah, I´m fine. It´s a bit much with the wedding and everything..'' I nodded, and choughed.

'' I´m sorry that I am disturbing you guys, but I really need to talk to Edward. ''

'' Oh, okey. '' Suddenly he stood behind her with a grin on his lips, she jumped at his sudden apperence. He leaned down and gave her a kiss I smiled, I looked away and missed Seth a bit more. After their little make up session, a little pixie dragged Bella upstairs gushing about the wedding dress.

'' So, my dear Melanie. What have you been up to lately? '' He asked.

'' Nothing special, thinking you know. '' He smiled.

'' But something have actually plauged my mind. ''

'' What´s that? '' He asked.

'' Why did you save us in the forest? '' He stopped, the smile he wore before was now gone and his eyes darkened.

'' Something about you reminds me off someone.. '' His eyes glazed over, a painful memory I guess.

'' Who? '' I asked.

'' My mother. ''

Seth´s POV:

I coulden´t find Mel anywhere, and I was starting to get concerned. Her trail was heading to Forks, I followed it and guess where I was lead? The Cullens house. I didn´t even bother knocking, I was shaking and at the couch sat my Mel and Edward fucking Cullen. I saw red, and before I exploded I heard Mel´s voice.

**This chapter is short, as usual. But school is taking all my time and I am happy that I even had time to write this. I am actually thinking off ending this story very soon. I mean a real ending, not just stop. Maybe a sequel? I am also writing a other story, but I am going to finish that and then post it. Saw Eclipse, love it. Personally I think it´s the best book/movie in the serie and don´t worry I am going to update my second story as well but not today. I am to tired and I am going to be social now. Have a good one people!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The charakters in the Twilight story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just barrow a few of them, but Melanie and some of the others is mine.**

Mel´s POV:

I woke up with a light headache, and when I tried to move it hurted. I opened my eyes and got a reality check. I was in bed, with bandages. I was obviously injured, but from what? I remember I was talking to Edward and then all got a bit fussy. I layed there for what felt like houres then the door opened. It was Emily and Bella. I frowned, when Emily suddenly threw her arms around me and blubbering like a baby. I untangled myself from her and took a sharp breath.

'' What happened? '' Sam and Edward where soon joining us.

'' You don´t remember? '' Sam asked.

'' No, and if I did why would I ask? '' They all smiled at me and I was really feeling a bit annoyed. Edward cleared his throat, and sat down at the bed.

'' Something happened back at our house.. '' He pulled down Bella in his lap and shuddered. Was it really that bad?

'' Seth came in and saw us on the coach together and overracted. '' He clenched his teeth, he was still angry. Bella put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'' But where is he? I need to talk to him. '' Sam shook his head.

'' I don´t think you should. Besides Jake is out there talking to him and I think you should hear the whole story before you storm out. '' I nodded and folded my shaking hands in my lap, I needed to see him.

'' He phased, and almost attacked Bella. You sort of threw youself at him.. '' I gasped, it didn´t sound like Seth but since Edward found a interest in me he had acted a bit unstable. I turned to Sam, pleading with my eyes.

'' Please Sam, I need to talk to him. '' His eyes was unsure, but after a while he nodded. I ran down the stairs, and almost fell over Jake.

'' Oh Jake, you know where Seth is? I need to speak to him. '' His eyes where dark, and his usually grin was gone. He pointed at the door.

'' Mel, you where almost killed and now you want to talk to him. '' But it was useless, Seth was my everything. He sighed and let go off me. Soon I was running in the forest, following his scent. I found him at the beach, his head down. Suddenly he turned and we loocked eyes. He got up and walked towards me, but that was to slow. I started running again. Soon I was in his arms, I heard how he whispered '' I am sorry '' over and over again. After a while we collapsed in the sand, me in his lap and his face in my hair.

'' Seth, it was stupid of me to go there. You know how curious I am. '' He nodded, still his face hidden from me.

'' But.. you can´t.. '' I stopped, he needed my support not me nagging at him about it. But it was important, it was about someones life. What if I haden´t come in between? Where would Belle be now? He lifted his head, and I saw his teary eyes. I hugged him harder.

'' Seth, I love you. '' He shook is head.

'' You shoulden´t, I almost killed you. '' I sighed.

'' True, but I am still alive right? And nothing could stop me from loving you. '' I felt his arms around my waist, like he was afraid that I would run away.

'' Do you really mean that? '' He sounded so unsure, not like the Seth I knew.

'' Of course, you mean everything to me. '' He smiled and finally I saw my Seth.

'' I love you Mel. '' Slowly I leaned forward and kissed his soft lips, when I pulled back he growled lightly.

'' But you need to say sorry to Bella for almost killing her.. '' Currently he was on top of me, with a sad smile on his full lips.

'' Of course, but that can wait. Now it´s just you and me. '' He actually sounded as my Seth, but he coulden´t fool me. I could feel his pain, and I knew that this wasen´t over yet.

I sighed and kissed him back, for now I was happy and didn´t want to think about the future. But some day reality would give me a bitch slap for my naivety, and someone would get hurt.

**The end.**

**Okey, so this wasen´t the ending I was planning and if I am going to be completly honest I like it. I am actually looking forward to write the sequel. Love to everyone who read this story, peace. **


End file.
